


killing time

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint the nasuating romantic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Natasha secretly loves it, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, slight Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha find themselves tied back to back in a warehouse, and Natasha isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing time

**Author's Note:**

> honorreid propmted: Clint/Natasha 17 (It looks like we’re trapped here for a while) Please :)

“It looks like we’re trapped here for a while,” Clint said whimsically.

They had been in many predicaments during their lengthy partnership. Teethering off the edge of cliffs. Locked in closets by accident. Had guns pointed at them. But never one such as this. And something so fucking cliche. 

They sat on the floor of the dirty warehouse. Back to back. Chains bound them to the large beam. After being knocked out by their captors, they were made to watch as the assholes ran off with dangerous loot including the 0-8-4 they were on assignment to achieve.

The embarrassing part was their captors left them behind and they now had to wait till the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents the bastards so kindly tipped off. 

Clint felt Natasha behind him. She was squirming wildly in the chains, pretty much made to contain someone like her from attacking. She didn’t know if she was uncomfortable, having memories of the red room or just embarrassed to lose, or just answer. 

“Tasha calm down you are going to cut yourself up like that,” Clint said furrowing his brow.

“I don’t like being chained up like this,” She growled, “I don’t like being helpless.”

Clint turned his head as far as the binds allowed him to and smiled. His chained hand gripped hers. His fingers comfortingly ran up and down the length of her arm. Slowly Natasha calmed down as if his touch was some sort of sedative keeping her from going on edge.

“Then don’t focus on that…focus on me.” Clint said, “And we get home we’ll cuddle up, have some pizza…and put this shit behind us.”

At the corner of her eye he watched Natasha bow her head as a small smile. He felt her squeezing his hand. 

“You know your comforting romantic gestures are nauseatingly endearing,” Natasha said.

Clint smiled placing a small kiss on her cheek as the that was how far the binds allowed him to move his head. With a small grin he said:

“Yeah but you enjoy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
